This invention relates to weapon safes, and more particularly to weapon containers which are locked in a closed configuration by a concealed, gravity-actuated locking assembly that remains locked until the container is placed in an accelerated, positive gravity environment.
The present invention provides a weapon container for mounting in a vehicle, such as, for example, an aircraft, that may be subject to a positive accelerated gravity environment. The weapon container has a container body defining an interior cavity therein and a top lid that is selectively moved between an open position and a closed position respective to the container body by a container opening assembly. A lock assembly is also provided for movement between a first, locked, position and a second, unlocked, position upon application of an accelerated gravity condition of a predetermined level. In use, the lock assembly prevents movement of the container opening assembly when the lock assembly is in the first position and allows movement of the container opening assembly when the lock assembly is in the second position.
In one embodiment, the lock assembly comprises a mounting plate, a locking member, a lever member, and a knuckle assembly. If used, the mounting plate is affixed to a portion of an interior surface of the interior cavity. The mounting plate has a first mounting pin that extends away from the plate and a second mounting pin spaced from the first mounting pin that also extends away from the plate. The locking member has a first end, an opposed second end, and a longitudinal axis L. At least a portion of the first end of the locking member is in selective operable contact with a portion of the container opening assembly. In use, the locking member moves along the longitudinal axis L between an extended position and a collapsed position.
The lever member has a distal end, an opposed proximal end, an upper surface and a longitudinal axis W. The lever member also defines a bore near the proximal end of the lever member that receives the first mounting pin to pivotally connect the lever member to the first mounting pin of the mounting plate. The distal end of the lever member has a weight attached thereto. The lever member also has an actuation arm that extends away from the proximal end and above the upper surface of the lever member. An end portion of the lever member may bend inward toward the distal end of the lever member as it extends away. In use, the lever member moves rotationally about the first mounting pin upon the application of the predetermined level of the accelerated gravity condition.
The knuckle assembly has a mounting member, a first member, and a second member. The mounting member has a first mounting end, an opposed second mounting end, and a third mounting end that is intermediate the first and second mounting ends. The first mounting pin is connected to the first mounting end and the second mounting pin is connected to the second mounting end so that the mounting member is fixed relative to the mounting plate. The first member is pivotally connected to the second member to form a first joint. One end of the first member is pivotally connected to a portion of the second end of the locking bar member to form a second joint and one end of the second bar member is pivotally connected to the third mounting end of the mounting member to form a third joint. The respective second and third joints are substantially co-axial with respect to the longitudinal axis L of the locking bar assembly.
In use, the lock assembly moves between the first, locked, position and the second, unlocked, position upon application of the accelerated gravity condition of the predetermined level. The top lid is locked closed with respect to the container body such that the interior cavity of the weapon container is substantially enclosed when the lock assembly is in the first position. The top lid may be moved to open the weapon container, via operator actuation of the container opening assembly, when the lock assembly is in the second position.